It Doesn't Exsist
by TomotoSmith246
Summary: After one of Gizmo's inventions activates itself and leaves Jinx injured, an old boyfriend comes back into her life. Will Kid Flash be able to win her over? Or, will she fall back in step with her high school sweetheart? I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please no flames! I really hope you guys like it! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 1

Gizmo slowly woke up as he heard a faint beeping. He looked around the room to only discover a dim flashing red light. The young genius quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the alarm. He dressed as fast as he could manage then sprinted to the command center.

Last night he had worked on a bomb for Jinx. She had been in the mood to hex a certain speedster lately. So, Gizmo, being the loving little brother he was, had been working on a new practice arena for her to blow off some steam without destroying their base. His plan had been to blow up an old abandoned building right outside of Jump City. Her surprise would have to wait though, considering the unpredictable object had activated itself.

The team of six met up in the common room, all in their uniform.

Jinx glared at her team, "Who pulled the alarm?!"

Gizmo slowly raised his hand while keeping his eyes averted to the ground.

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning Gizmo! What could make you believe that you needed to wake us up at this time?!"

"I was trying to tell you, my bomb activa-"

"You went to bed with an unstable bomb in your room?! Oh. My. Gosh...**YOU HAD A BOMB IN YOUR ROOM?!"**

Gizmo looked down at his feet, he would be grounded for a whole month for this.

Jinx was pacing now, scolding herself for not keeping a better eye on him. She froze when she heard the bomb go off in Gizmo's room.

"Gizmo, how well can your room hold that thing?"

"It'll be kind of like an earthquake."

"Tables. Everyone needs to get in a doorway or under a table. Now."

Before they could even start moving, the ground had started to shake and things were falling off the counters. The ceiling was starting to crumble above them. In less than a minute her team was down. A Tv had crushed one of the Billy clones and, Mammoth was dragging an unconscious Kyd Wykkyd and Seemore. Gizmo was way to close to being crushed under a chunk of concrete; Jinx hexed him away from it just in time.

Jinx flipped away from most of the debris but when she landed on the edge of a rock everything went wrong. She lost her balance and fell flat on her she could even get up, another large piece of their former home fell way to close for comfort. Everything happened all at once.

* * *

Jinx POV

I heard Mammoth scream my name as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my leg. I squeezed my eyes shut and counted to ten over and over.

I must have passed out from the pain. When I woke up, there were chunks of the building around me. They formed a protective shield from anything else that might have crushed me when I fell unconscious. If it hadn't been for my excellent night vision, I wouldn't be able to see at all. I felt around the walls for and opening. There were none.

I screamed Mammoth's name as loud as I could manage. While I listened for any kind of response, I inspected my leg...Yup, just as I thought. A rock had crushed my bones in my leg. I almost used my powers to destroy the rock but I realized that other rocks could be just above.

I yelled for Mammoth one more time before reverting to complete silence. I would be able to hear if someone came near.

* * *

Outside, Gizmo, Billy Numerous and Mammoth watched in horror as the building caved in on Jinx. They fully expected her to emerge from the ruble anytime. But, after hearing a couple of muffled screams then complete silence, they knew she wasn't getting out of it on her own.

No one knew what to do or how to help her. She was their leader, sister, mother, and care giver all rolled into one. If the person trapped under there hadn't been Jinx, she would've gotten them out by now. No one would even cry, they had only cried during private conversations with Jinx. Villains weren't even supposed to cry.

Gizmo sighed, "I'm not going to just sit here and hope she lives. We're robbing the bank. Don't fight back when the Titans show up."

Before they could ask any questions, Gizmo activated his jet pack and flew to the nearest bank. He purposely set off the alarms but no one stole anything. They weren't in the mood to. Gizmo had explained to them why they weren't attacking; they just sat in front of the bank, waiting for the Titans.

* * *

Kid Flash POV

This is awesome! The Hive Five are making another robbery. I get to see my precious Jinxie-poo again!

I rushed to the bank with a lot of hope in my heart. Sounds cheesy, huh? I skidded to a halt when I saw the boys sitting on the front steps of the bank. That couldn't be right; Jinx never let them out on their own.

"Uh, guys? I don't mean to sound rude but... Jinx doesn't like it when you go out on your own. Won't she be mad?"

Gizmo glared at me,"Not at this rate she won't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you don't shut up, you'll, never see her again!"

"...Is that a threat?"

"Would you just shut up? Jinx is going to die and you don't even care! I thought you were a hero!"

"J-Jinx is...dieing?" My voice came out as a squeak.

"No, she's skipping through a peaceful meadow with the Easter Bunny!"

"Dude, not funny."

* * *

When we got to their base, I said the first thing that came to mind, "Wow, you guys really let the place go. So, where's my little witch?"

Kyd Wykkyd pointed to the pile of rubble: the Hive Five's former base.

"I already know you guys ruined your base! Tell me where Jinx is!"

Kyd teleported us to the middle of the debris. He gestured to...well, everything.

"She's under all this?" As soon as he started nodding, I grabbed Seemore. "Use your heat tracker on the rocks, now!"

"Strongest heat source is over there," He pointed the middle of the rubble.

"Mammoth, I need your help!"

Mammoth traveled the short distance to come help me move the rocks from where Jinx should have been. Once there was an opening big enough for me to get through, I dropped into the small, cramped space.

My foot hit something and I heard a high-pitched squeal. Crap, I think I just kicked her.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are the absolute best! Even though I'm super tired right now, getting almost 30 views in one night motivated me to go ahead and give you all the second you reviewed, I promise that I read it. I'm just too tired to write a logical response...Yawn...I'm tired.

* * *

Chapter 2

Jinx POV

I held my breath when I heard someone drop into the already cramped space. Even though I didn't want the police to find me. I was starting to get claustrophobic. Even if they thought I was dead or dying, they would still have to get out of this mess.

I could tell they were trying to find any signs of any other living being. Everything was going perfect, they would find her and think she was-

"Eeep!"

Whoever it is, they kicked my knee out-of-place. It hadn't hurt as much as I had thought it would but, my leg had gone numb a while ago so I wasn't to surprised. I picked up a small rock and chucked it at the man.

"Ow! Jinx, did you just throw a rock at me?!"

"..."

"I already know you're there. Come on, we have to get out of here."

"...Maybe I like it in here."

"...No, you don't. Have you been crying?"

"No. Why?"

"Yes, you have too been crying."

"What's your point?! If you had a good part of your bones crushed by a stupid rock _and_ you popped your knee out-of-place by an idiot, you would be crying too!"

"Jinx, calm down! Now, what were you saying about crushing bones?"

"Nothing, it's almost numb now anyways. What took you guys so long? I've been waiting for what feels like forever."

He pulled outa flashlight from some unknown pocket to get a better look at my injuries.

"So, you've just been sitting here?"

"No. I was skipping though a peaceful mea-"

"Is it meadow and Easter Bunny day? You're the second person to say that to me today."

"Anyways...Where's my team?"

"Right outside."

"Tell Mammoth to get these rocks away from me. Make sure he's careful with the one on top of my leg."

* * *

After about 30 min of carefully removing the dangerous objects, I was free. We used Kid Flash's flashlight so that we could get a good look at my leg. I tried to massage it until the feeling came back but it never did. Kid Flash reached over and poked it.

"Eww...It feels kind of squishy. Come on, let's get you to the Tower."

"...Wow, you're really stupid. I f I go to the tower they'll attack me."

"You're one to talk Miss Got-My-Leg-Crushed-Under-A-Rock."

"Gizmo was far more important...Crap! Did he make it out?!"

I started to attempt standing up so I could get a better look around so I could find him but, Mammoth yanked me up by my arm and set me on his shoulder. By the time he let go of me Gizmo stepped into my view.

"Jinx, calm down. I'm fine. We're more worried about your leg."

"No, once you have all been taken care of I will willingly let someone bandage up my leg."

"Don't worry. No one else is hurt. Promise."

"Liars. At least one of you is hurt; I can smell the blood," After that, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kid Flash POV

She is, without a doubt, adorable when she sleeps, but she would probably kill me if I ever told her that.

"Well, if you'll just hand her over, I'll take her to get her leg taken care of."

I reached up to take her from Mammoth but recoiled when he sent a growl my way.

"Dude, what's your problem?! I'm trying to help your girlfriend and you've done nothing but be rude to me the entire time!"

He just shook his head at me and asked Kyd Wykkyd to teleport the four of us to Titan's Tower. We skipped the commons room and went straight to the infirmary.

* * *

Jinx woke up to the annoying beeping of a heart monitor. That constant beeping was going to drive her crazy. It took all of what little will power she had to open her eyes and look around. First thing she saw was a pair of blue eye staring at her lovingly. She stared at him for a minute, then...

_**THWAP!**_

"Jinx! Why did you hit me?!"

"Instead of responding, she tried to scoot off the bed and away from the hero. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noted that her leg was in a cast and had some feeling in it. Kid Flash desperately tried to keep her still; it was obvious that she was acting on pure instinct and fear.

Jinx was starting to have a panic attack now. She was unaware of location of her team and her wrist was handcuffed to a hospital bed in Titans's Tower. She tried to hex the lock but the cuffs shocked her instead, power inhibitors.

She reached up to pull the metal bands out of her hair. One of them had bobby pins attached to the inside of it. She could use those to pick the lock. Kid tried his best to keep her from picking the locks but she had done the unthinkable: she bit his hand, hard. He ran to hit the alarm before returning to restraining Jinx.

Jinx was out of the cuffs and crawling towards the window. He grabbed her before she could climb out the emergency fire escape.

"Calm down! No one is trying to hurt you!"

He had to yell over the blaring alarms and her constant screaming. Suddenly, she jumped like he had hurt her. He let go immediately as to not cause her any pain. She quickly began to crawl towards the window again. Before he could grab her the Titans burst through the doors.

"Finally, you guy are here! I've kept her still as best I can. Just remind me to never hold her prisoner."

"Uh, Kid Flash? Where is she?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about this being so short guys! I just thought it was a good stopping point. I'll try to make the next one longer. Promise!

* * *

Chapter 3

Kid Flash sped over to the window. She had already slid down a good forty feet down. Starfire flew out the window and down to Jinx.

"Friend Jinx, please allow us to help you. Your boyfriend shall be here soon. Surely, you wish to see him?"

"...My boyfriend?"

"Yes, the Kid of the Flash explained how worried Mammoth is for you."

Jinx had a blank look on her face for a few seconds, then started laughing. She was laughing so hard that she had accidentally let go of the ladder. Starfire quickly caught her and carried her back to the medical bay. She wasn't laughing as much anymore, just a few giggles every few seconds.

Robin patted Starfire on the back as she set Jinx on the bed.

"Nice job, Star."

"Thank you. An immediate smile came to her face at the mention of her boyfriend!"

Kid Flash sat on the bed next to her and crossed his arms in a pout.

"So...What gave you guys the idea that Mammoth and I are dating?"

The speedster gritted his teeth, "He wouldn't even let me carry you to the tower to have Raven heal your leg! He growled at me too!"

"Well, he's not my boyfriend, more like an overprotective big brother. But your face was hilarious!"

"But he _growled _at me."

"Yeah, because you were trying to _hold_ me."

"So?"

"He's never let anyone hold me before. I don't know why."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, when we were kids, the staff at the HIVE all thought I was the cutest thing ever and wanted to hold me. After he beat one of them into a coma, they quit trying. And when he found out I was dating Red X, he threw a fit."

"Hold on a second, you'll go out with him, but you won't go out with me?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm way cooler than him!"

"If cooler means annoying, then yes, you are."

"Not funny."

"Anyways, Mammoth caught Red X carrying me home since I had fallen asleep at his house. Mammoth spent the entire next week trying to beat up X."

She had kept them distracted long enough to build up enough energy to shoot a small hex at the sprinkler system. Right as they turned on she grabbed her communicator and sent a distress call to Red X.

The next minute was pure chaos; it felt like it was raining inside. The Titans were freaking out, it probably didn't make it any better when Red X teleported in. He picked her up bridal style as all the Titans started slipping on water when they tried to catch them. He commented on their great balance before he teleported both of them out.

* * *

Red X POV

"Sorry, I know this came out of nowhere."

"It's fine. I'd rather you be safe than anything else."

"Then why do you look so nervous about this?"

"The way Kid Flash was looking at me when I took you. It was the kind of look that says 'I want to personally strangle you with pig intestines'."

"You're not scared, are you?"

"Neil is scared, Red X is just worried about keeping his girl safe."

"I'm not your girl anymore. Besides, I know that I'm safe as long as I'm with you. So why are you worried?"

"Of course your safe! But, he's faster and wants you back with the Titans. We'll really careful to not let them track us. Which means no powers, no Red X, no contacts, and no pink. If you know what I mean..."

"No problem. I can't really use my powers anyways, they're healing my leg. And I kind of miss Jezebel and Neil."

"Good, I've got a box with stuff from your old disguise is in there. Do you want it or do you want-"

"Hand it over, Neil! I cannot Jezebel without looking the part!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jez walked out of the bathroom with his old pair of crutches, in her pajamas and disguise, to meet Neil.

Now they were civilians, Jezebel Hexe and Neil Cullen. All of Neil's friends thought that Jezebel moved away to go to a boarding school Michigan. Their long distance relationship hadn't worked out so they broke up but, stayed friends.

"Hurry up, Jezebel! Tangled is about to start!"

"Did you make popcorn?" She plopped down on the couch next to him.

"With extra butter."

By the end of the movie, Jezebel was asleep and about to roll off the couch and Neil was barely awake when he carried her to his spare bedroom and tucked her in before trudging off to his room. He slowly changed into his pajamas and flopped onto his bed. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Neil woke up to a loud banging coming from his living room. He looked over to his clock: 11:00. Slowly, he made his way to the front door to answer it, only to find Kid Flash and Robin standing outside.

"Uh...Can I help you?"

"We're looking for a villianess named Jinx. She escaped last night and is seriously injured. Do you mind if we search your apartment?"

"Sure, go ahead. Please try and keep it down though. My friend is asleep in the extra bedroom."

"We'll be quiet as possible."

"You want to search the bedrooms first so that we can get past her quickly?"

"Yeah, what's her name?"

"Jezebel."

He led them to the guest room first to look around. Kid Flash kneeled down on one side of the bed to get a better look at the sleeping girl's appearance. She had black hair with chestnut highlughts, lightly tanned skin and freckles across the bridge of her nose. He reached a hand up to tug on a piece of her hair to make sure it wasn't a wig.

"Kid Flash, wait! She's a light-"

Neil spoke up a little too late, her eyes blinked slowly as she tried to identify the person in front of her. She jumped in shock once she realized who it was. She scooted back quickly to put some space between them but, fell off the bed when she scooted a bit too far. Robin ran over to help her up, as he was the closest.

"Sorry, Ma'am. He didn't know that it would wake you."

"It's fine, I was just a little suprised find a superhero staring at me." She gave a small, nervous laugh. "Uh, Neil? Why are they here?"

"They're looking for that Villian, Jinx. They asked to search the apartment and I said yes."

"Oh, well I'm going to go change into some real clothes, then I'll come out with you guys. Neil, where are my cruches?"

"In the living room. I'll get them for you." Neil ran off to get her cruches, leaving her alone with the two heros.

* * *

Jinx/Jezebel

When they leave, I'm going to kill Neil. He left me alone, in a room with the two main people I was trying to avoid. Robin was still looking around the room for clues and Kid Flash was sitting Indian style one the other end of the bed. After a few minutes, Robin came to talk to me.

"What happened to your leg?"

"I was in a car accident on the way to town. I was working on my aunt and uncle's farm in Kansas. I was going to go to a private school there. After a few weeks there, I started doing their online classes so I would be able to learn on my own time."

"Why didn't you stay here and do online classes?"

"I didn't know about them until after first quarter."

"Who did you say you were staying with again?"

"My aunt and uncle, Amanda and Dek Smith."

"Oh, why did you come back?."

"I'm on break."

"The accident?"

"I'm a week late because of it."

Neil came back in the room right after that. He handed me my cruches, apologizing about taking to long, something about them being in wrong place. I just thanked him and made my way to the closet. I had old uniforms from the H.I.V.E. in here. I've nver really ate much so they should still fit. I grabbed one before going into the bathroom down the hall.

* * *

Kid Flash

Ugh, Robin just couldn't stop asking the pretty lady questions. She gave good, honest answers with real people. I hope I didn't freak her out too much when I woke her up. It mightv'e ruined my chances at getting another girl. While Robin and Neil check out the rest of the house I'm in charge of the bedrooms and bathroom. I leaned against the wall across from the bathroom door, waiting for her to come out. It took a few minutes but when she did, I rushed to grab her hand and planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

"I apologize for earlier's...uh, incident." She let out a small giggle at my gestures.

"It's fine, really. No harm, no foul. Right?"

"Yeah, hey I have to search you guys' rooms. Do mind coming with me? I don't feel comfortable being in there by myself."

"Sure, let's start with Neil's." She grabbed my hand gently and led me into his room. It was almost as clean as Robin's. She let go of my hand as she sat on the bed. "Go ahead, take a look. I probably won't be much help though, I just got back to town."

"You're helping by just being here with me." Another giggle; two points for me, zero for the universe! I shot a smile over my shoulder, causing her to blush. When she looked away I sped through the room, checking for anything important. When I was done I jumped onto the bed with her and stared to my hearts content.

"Um...Kid Flash? Why are you staring at me?"

"I've got nothing else to do."

"Oh, okay." Then she did something unexpected: she turned to face me and stared back. We sat like that for a few minutes until I spoke up.

"So, how long have you and Neil been dating?"

"I'm dating Neil? Why didn't you say something before?" I almost thought she was seious until I saw the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You guys are just friends?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know him but he gives off this vibe that says 'touch her and die'. Just the way he looks at me, you can tell he's super protective of you."

"Yeah, we went out once but we broke it off when I left. I think he still has some feelings for me."

"And?"

"And I don't really like him that way anymore."

"Oh." Nothing else was said as we resumed our silent stare down. Robin and Neil's voices could be heard from the other room. Usually my short attention would have me eager to do something else, but her dark brown eyes were dancing with amusement, as if there was something I was missing. My little train of thought was interupted as I felt something push me off the bed and onto the floor. I let out a small groan as I opened my eyes to look at my attacker. I was shocked to see a pair of large brown eyes looking at me, wait, not at me. She was looking at my hair.

"Jezebel, what are you doing?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kid Flash

She was straddling my chest now and reaching for my hair, "Calm down, Loudmouth. I'm just looking at your hair."

"Uh…You could've just asked."

"No, that would've been an awkward question. Besides, you should've seen the look on your face."

"I guess…"

She just sat on top of me, playing with my hair. I almost got up one time but she pulled my hair really hard for it.

"Is this your natural color?"

I was going to answer before I could, I heard Robin clear his throat from the doorway. I looked over at them and laughed nervously. I could tell Robin was not happy, same with Neil.

I could've sworn Robin growled at me, "Kid Flash, what you doing?"

Jezebel looked up at Robin and frowned, "I'm playing with his pretty red hair, and Kid Flash is sitting still like a good little superhero. So, did you guys find anything?"

Robin's face went straight from surprise to irritation, "Kid Flash, come on. We're leaving."

I sighed and lifted Jezebel off of me as I stood up. I brushed myself off and headed for the door. I waved goodbye to Jezebel and shook Neil's hand. He obviously didn't like me, but I can't blame him. As soon as we were out of there I told Robin I would meet him back at the tower.

I sped off to the flower shop to pick up a yellow rose with a note tied to it. I scribbled a note on it then ran it back to Neil's apartment. They were arguing about something in the kitchen when I ran by so I left it in her bedroom.

* * *

Jezebel/Jinx

Ugh, Neil was such a drama queen. Kid Flash's hair was just so pretty…Oh, wait. He's talking, guess I should probably listen, "…And I'm not going to let you stay here if all you're going to do is flirt with guys! You need to…"

I zoned out again after that sentence. There was honestly no point in even listening to him.

"Neil, chill out! He searched the room, we talked for a bit and I wanted to get a better look at his hair. Nothing happened."

"That's another thing: why are you flirting with heroes? We are villains! You're going to disappear as soon as your leg heals! So what's the point?"

"There's a point because I quit Neil! I don't want to keep being a villain anymore. I want to live a normal life. I'm disappearing, I'm moving. There's no point of telling you where, I already know you'll figure it out anyways."

I left the room without another word. I got to my room and managed not to slam the door. I set my crutches against the wall and flopped down on my bed. I felt something underneath my head and pulled it out: a rose with a piece of paper attached to it.

_Jezebel,_

_I still don't feel like I apologized enough. I heard you and Neil fighting. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble. But…Do you want to go to Ireland with me tomorrow night? I'll get your answer after Neil falls asleep._

He signed it with a little lightning bolt, real secretive Kid Flash. I stuck my head out of my bedroom door to check on Neil, I could hear the shower water running, perfect. I snuck out of the room and into the front room. I did a full search before I finally found some paper. I grabbed a pen and scribbled down a note.

_Kid Flash,_

_You apologized plenty. Don't worry about Neil though…I'm moving away once my leg starts to heal. I'll probably be up still be up when you get here. I'm tired and he goes to bed kind of early anyways. But anyways, I'd love to Ireland with you…But I'll only go with you under one condition. _

_Jezebel_

* * *

I lay in bed that night thinking. It was storming out now, so he probably won't come until early morning. I grabbed one of the extra pillows on my bed and snuggled with it. I know it isn't something villainess should do but I can't sleep without it. There was a big crack of thunder and I hid my face in my pillow. When I lifted my head, there was a stuffed dog in front of me with a note on its collar.

_Jezebel,_

_Here's something to protect you from the storm ;) I know you'll have fun in Ireland. We'll be in a parade, on the main float. Then we'll go eat dinner. Your costume is in the closet. So what's your 'condition'?_

_Star City's Speedster_

I let out a small giggle at his note. A parade? Could he get any more unusual? I quietly got up and went to my closet. There was a large box labeled with something in French. I opened the box to find a beautiful black and pink knee-high dress. It had a black corset top with pink ribbons, a black skirt and a puffy pink petticoat. She looked into the bottom of the box: another note.

_We'll get it fitted tomorrow and get you some shoes. I'll take you to pick out your tiara too._

I smiled before letting out a soft yawn. I refolded the dress and placed it in the box. I would have to hide it away somewhere…

I stuck it in the very back of the closet then shut the closet doors. I was finally starting to feel sleepy. I stumbled to my bed and landed face first on the mattress. I grabbed my new puppy and my extra pillow then snuggled with them. I fell asleep pretty soon after that.

* * *

The next day I awoke to someone whispering my name. At first I thought it was Neil so I rolled on top of my new stuffed animal. But, when I heard someone repeating 'You're crushing him, you're crushing him' I opened my eyes to see who it was. I almost screamed when I saw Kid Flash sitting on my bed but he covered my mouth with a gloved hand.

"Stay quiet, Jezebel."

"What are you doing here?!"

"You need an excuse to get out of here. We have to get to Ireland for our fittings by ten. We have 15 minutes."

"So, let me get this straight: I have 15 minutes to think of a convincing lie for Neil, get ready, and get to Ireland?"

"13 minutes now. Hurry."

I jumped out bed and went to my closet. I grabbed another school uniform and slid the dress box to him. After a quick change and brushing my hair out, I grabbed my crutches from the wall and went to find Neil.

"Neil!"

"Morning, Jezebel."

"Morning, listen. One of my friends is meeting me at the coffee shop around the corner. We'll be shopping all day. I'll have my communicator if you need me."

"Okay, be careful."

"I will." I walked back to my room to find Kid Flash, " You need a disguise. I'll meet you at the coffee shop. Neil will probably be watching from the window and I don't want him to see you. I'm going to head out."

I handed him the dress box, then left the apartment building. As soon as I was out of sight I felt Kid Flash speed by and pick me up. I couldn't believe the speed we were going. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. It felt like I would fall out of his arms if I didn't hold tight. I felt his arms tighten around me as closed my eyes. If we kept running around like this, I would be too sick to even go to the parade.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon enough he had stopped running and I could hear voices. I lifted my head and looked around; we were in a decent sized dressing room with several seamstress. Carefully, he set me down in front of them. They looked me up and down then started whispering to each other.

"Out of all the girls, he picked her?"

"She's so thin..."

"Will the corset even fit her?"

"What if it doesn't?"

Kid Flash let them talk for a moment before introducing me, "This, is who I've chosen as my princess for the parade. Her name is Jezebel Hexe.

"Kid Flash, are you sure this is who you want?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"You could have any girl in the world...I mean, look at her."

"I'm not blind, I know what she looks like and she's perfect the way she is."

They sighed and took me by the arm. They gently pushed me behind a changing screen and handed me my dress. I quickly changed then stepped out so the women could tighten my corset. The women turned me in circles to make sure the dress fit right.

"It actually fits."

"He must have gotten the smallest size they had."

"Is she done? We have other things to get ready."

"Just one second," One of the women ran to a table to get something. She came back and slid them up my arms. They were black arm puffs, "These will add to the princess look."

They handed me a bag with my clothes and shoes in it. Kid Flash took it and led me outside the building, "All we have left is your shoes and your tiara."

We walked together to another small building stacked high with shoes. The owner quickly came to our aid.

"Kid Flash! So, this is the lucky girl?"

"Yup. Jezebel Hexe."

"She's beautiful. What shoe size are you, Jezebel?"

"I'm a seven."

"Perfect! Give me two seconds."

As soon as he was gone Kid Flash put my crutches aside and carried bridal style to a couch. The man came back with four different boxes.

"Heel, or no heel?"

"No heel."

"Boots, or flats?"

"Flats."

"Here you go, Princess."

"Thank you," he handed me a pair of black flats with pink bows on them. I handed one back, and put the other one on. It was a perfect fit, and it went great with the dress.

"Go ahead and take both. Once your leg heals you can't walk around with just one shoe on." I looked at him like he was crazy, the parade was in 5 hours, "He hasn't told you? You get to keep the dress and anything else they give you."

"They don't want it all back?"

"The Titans are paying for it."

"Oh. Kid? Tell them I said thank you."

"Sure thing. Are we done here? I need to take her to get her tiara."

"Yes, I'll add the shoes to the dress bill later."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Can we leave her crutches here? I'll come and get them before the parade."

"Sure, Kid Flash."

He kneeled down in front of me so I could climb on his back before heading out the door. He carried me for a few blocks until we were in front of an old brick building. He walked up to the counter and rang the bell. We heard someone moving around in the back room for minutes before she finally came out.

"Kid Flash! This is the princess?"

"Yes, Jezebel Hexe."

"She's uhh...Very different. I guess beauty comes from within. Why are you holding her?"

"She broke her leg in a car accident and her crutches are annoying me."

"Oh, well set her down on the counter. I'll be right back with the tiaras."

Once she was out of sight he set me down and smiled at me,"So..."

"What?"

"Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"This! Being a princess! Everyone likes you, you get whatever you want and, you even get piggyback rides from yours truly."

"No one except the shoe guy likes me, I can get whatever I want if I ask Neil, and my brothers let me ride on the shoulders and race them like horses."

"What are you talking about? They all thought you were beautiful and treated you perfectly."

"Once again, it was only the shoe guy. The seamstress thought I was too thin, and this woman doesn't even think I'm pretty. The only reason they were so nice is that you were there."

"Really? They didn't think you were pretty?"

"No, were you even listening to them?"

"I thought I was. Sorry, Jez."

"It's fine, I'm used to it. Let's just get this done so I don't have to talk to anyone else."

"It's not fine. I want to hear what she's saying about you."

"You're so weird. When she comes back, go in that hallway over there and act like you're on the phone."

Right after that, the woman came back with several boxes. Kid Flash excused himself and hurried to the hall. She ignored his words and turned her attention to me.

She worked with the tiaras and my hair as she spoke, "Such expensive works of art, being wasted on you." She switched out the tiaras, "If he wasn't going to pick someone worthy, he should have at least got someone pretty." She placed the last one on my head, "This is as close as it's going to get with someone like you."

"Hold on, what do you mean someone like me?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Now, sit still so I can adjust your hair."

She stepped closer and it all went downhill from there. As soon as she was in my reach, I brought a fist back to punch her.

She screamed as she fell back from the blow, "Maybe next time, you'll think twice before you're rude to your customers."

Kid Flash ran in the room as I jumped off the counter, "Jez, what happened?"

"I got tired of her comments so I made her shut up."

"By punching her?!"

"How else would I have done it?"

"Asking nicely?"

"Are you kidding me?"

He shook his head and let out a small chuckle, "You're right, I'm sure she'll be more careful now."

I climbed on his back carefully, "What if she sues?"

"We'll charge it to the Titans. How hard did you hit her?"

"Not too hard, I just broke her nose."

"That's pretty hard, Jez."

"No, it's not. I could have busted her jaw. I did it to my brother once."

He started out the door, "Why would you do that?"

"Cookies. He stole my cookies."

"Wow, you sure are something."

I laughed, "Aren't I just?"

"So what do you want to do now? Anything in the world."

"Can I have some cookies?"

"What? Are you serious? I just gave you a once in a lifetime chance, and you want cookies?"

"Of course, what else would I want?"

"I don't know, go to see the Great Wall of China or something cool like that?"

"Nope, cookies."

"Weird child."

"Hey, I'm probably the same age as you!"

"I'm 17."

"Oh, I'm 15."

"When's your birthday?"

"Next Friday."

"Can I come to your party?!"

"I'm not having one. I never celebrate my birthday. You're the only one that even knows doesn't, and my brothers don't remember. My aunt and uncle don't act like they remember."

"...No! This is unacceptable! We are celebrating your birthday this year. I'll pick you up again, Friday morning."

"Ugh, fine."

He set me down on a bench near a lake, before running off. A few seconds later he returned with a box of peanut butter cookies. I took them from him and hit his hand when he tried to take one.

"Aw, why can't I have one?"

"They're mine."

"But I paid for them!"

"And you gave them to me. So now they're mine. Deal with it."

"No fair. Please,Jezebel?"

"No. Get your own."

For the next few hours, we ate cookies and talked about random things, like the reindeer and our families. We talked about the Titans too.


End file.
